The present invention relates to a system and method for sanitizing objects along a conveyor. The system may be used to sanitize food products in a food processing line, among other things.
Food processing facilities, especially for meat production, may include an antimicrobial spray system. The system will spray an antimicrobial liquid onto a carcass or meat product as it passes through a designated area along a conveyor chain. The antimicrobial liquid may include lactic acid, and the designated area may include a semi-enclosed cabinet for containing the liquid spray. Such systems are available from CHAD Company of Olathe, Kans.
Furthermore, reaction units for generating reactive oxygen species (ROS) such as O3 (ozone) from oxygen in ambient air are available from AirOCare, Inc. of Rockville, Md. The reaction unit neutralizes airborne contaminants within the reaction unit so that sanitized air (with ozone) is discharged from the reaction unit. The reaction unit can be used in building HVAC systems, grocery store display cases, and food processing environments.